Henge Hokage
by greensun30
Summary: Ever wonder why Naruto was always late for the academy and never really cared?   Contains lemons a few and usually in weird circumstances. Naruto as a child genius.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer-I do not own Naruto i am merely playing in the world of fanfiction.

I stared at the mound of paperwork wishing it would simply dissapear, you would think after 5 years id be used to this, but no people constantly told him to make a shadow clone to do it for ho,  
but that would be impossible because he is already a clone. Being the hokage was a pain in the ass thats for sure. I eventually got bored and activated my crystal ball and looked around konoha and eventually settled upon the blond head of his "boss" or his creater if you wish, but either way he was the one that created the clone and orrdered him to henge as sarutobi and made his short life living hell;  
so the his 12 year old creator or "boss" could peek upon the finer sex of konoha at the hot-  
springs. He then changed his view to the academy to find his "brother" sleeping on top of the academy roof. He eventually took a page out of his boss's book and put his legs ontop of the hokages desk pulled out an orange book and began reading.

-Hotsprings-

I stood up and brushed off the dirt on my pants and did a sexy no jutsu. He then walked into the female side of the hotsprings. Greeted a few girls with a quick hello and a nod to the head.  
He dropped the towel and walked into the hotsprings; he then got another idea running out i undid the technique and henged into a talled me with sandy blonde hair man without the whisker marks he walked into the female hot springs once again stripped down and entered he noticed the volume dropped looked around and noticed the few females looking at him with a shocked expression he stared at them for a few seconds and promplty fell asleep.

I woke up and noticed one that i had a hard on and two my henge was still on and 3 there was one of the hottest girls i have ever seen riding me like a champ, he looked over her shoulder and saw his director. He was a very tall man around 6'2 with long white hair and headband with the kanji for oil on it. His director then noticed him and help up a sign saying "go back to sleeping or atleast pretend to be asleep its a new segment for the movie were working on, i'll tell you about it later.

He agreed now knowing while this amazingly hot busty blonde was riding him; he simply accepted his fate and put his back down and pretended to go back to sleep.(he laid his head down on the grassy part of the hotsprings).

Being the hokage was fucking sweet in his opinion he may be twelve physically,but after absorbing the fox's memories and chakra, along with constant training for 1 month with 365 shadow clones a day, and another year after that of taijutsu to get up to hokage level.

It was a sunny day when sarutobi first took naruto into his household and told him he would begin his training.

"Naruto i know you may be only 5 but you passed my test and you can now begin your training with me." said Sarutobi the 3rd Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Fine okay,but how was learning the shadow clone technique have anything to do with training; sure its cool and all, but what's the point?" said Naruto

"well Naruto there is an ancient law set up by the 1st hokage claiming that anyone that learns a jutsu from the frobidden scroll must become a jounin or be trained by the current Hokage. As for the shadow clone technique if you were to create 365 clones for a day straight that would be equivalent to 1 year of training. So today i want you to read all the scrolls any my libary using your clones."

"Yes sir" was the quick reply given by naruto.

Sarutobi chuckled knowing this would be the birth of a legend.

A week has passed by at the sarutobi household and within this week naruto has read and mastered all the ninjutsu within the libary normally this would be impossible but with the constant use of clones 7 days turned into 7 years of training.  
As another week came and went Naruto has finally mastered chakra control.  
When the third week came naruto mastered genjutsu, and after the 4th week came and went naruto mastered his nature manipulation to such a degree that he could summon a thunderstorm or a simple cloud by mixing his wind and water manipulation. His favorite was though to create a platform of water and have it rise into the air and then ride on the top of the platform while the air pushed him at insane speeds.

"Alright naruto now that you have surpassed me in almost every way it is time for you to travel the shinobi world and find a summoning contract most suited to you and learn the summons taijutsu style."

"yes sir!" exclaimed Naruto

As he turned around to look at the village gates with nothing but the clothes on his back and a few ninja tools he turned around and began his quest.

The village would not see him again for another 18 months.  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I Don't own naruto and I don't plan to either.

He slowly began his long journey thinking of all the possiblities and oppurtunities that await him.  
After nearly an hour of wallking the road split in two. The road on the left was paved with rock and the road on the right was halfway covered in grass. He nodded to himself and began his trek to the road on the right, Sarutobi always said "the road less traveled is even more fun then the road everyones been on."

After nearly 3 weeks on the road less traveled he started to notice a small white bird follow him at a slow pace and within a few minutes the white bird was soon joined by a slightly larger black bird.  
Deciding to see if the birds were truly following him he jumped into the trees sorrounding him and started to jump from branch to branch. After 5 minutes he "accidently" slipped on the next branch and fell on his back from his downed position he looked around and noticed the the two birds were still there just barely within his line of sight. The white bird then let out a trill. Naruto then got back up to his feet when he noticed several other birds join the 2 and their colors ranged from pink,yellow,green and his personal favorite orange.

He looked around again to see if he missed anything when he noticed the biggest bird he has ever seen the thing had to have a wingspan of atleast 15 feet. Faster than lightning the large bird picked naruto up in his talons and flew off to who knows where.

"Damn how did i end up all the way up here i really shouldnt of have fell asleep on that long 6 hour flight, and their wasnt any complimentary drinks or peanuts either what a rip off."

"Come young one we have deemed you worthy of serving us". said an unknown voice from seemingly nowhere.  
Now naruto wasn't stupid he knew that by judging from the clouds below him that meant they were at an extremely high altitude and very few animals could live this high up and knowing that animals can't talk he correctly assumed a summon was talking to him.  
He turned around and looked at a tiny little bird the bird must have of been the size of his 6 year old hand and said "umm who are you?"  
" I am the great bird summon Kash!" said the bird now known as Kash "Whoa so what do you do like make money or something" exclaimed Naruto. Making Kash sweat drop.  
"No Naruto,but would you like to be our summon master?" "umm sure" said naruto "Great now sign this scroll in blood".  
"okay now that ive signed this scroll can i ask why i'm only the second one to sign this scroll?"  
" oh well thats easy its because the birds are the weakest summon of them all; but before you jump to conclusions the reasons why we are so weak is so we can better adapt to our summoner, Because our power is only as strong as the power of our summoner and we can tell you are very strong."  
"How do you know that?" exclaimed Naruto.  
"well its very simple we've been watching you naruto, eh i shouldnt really say that what i meant was that the birds have been watching every single child since the day they were born in hopes of finding another summoner, but when you choose that road on the right we knew you were our next summoner."  
"so let me get this straight you've been stalking me since birth and every other kid in hopes of getting a new summoner and the stronger i get the more powerful my summons are?"  
"Yes that exactly right." said kash "so how did i get here exactly?" asked naruto "Well after you were picked up by Dravun the very large bird you saw earlier, he's a low class bird but enough of that im getting ahead of myself. He took you to a cave on the side of a mountain and within that cave he summoned me and i then reversed summon you here."  
"okay, so whats the classes about?"  
" okay theres Low,middle,high,very high, and then cloud. The low class is mainly to carry large things for a long period of time or to send messages. Then theres the middle class which is your typical trackers and spys in this class the majority of these birds are owls. In the high class the birds are usually larger then the low class but they are your combat specialists. The very high class is what i am and im the strongest out of that class and your personal summon, this class is made of the elite and we take the harder jobs; and finally the cloud class this class is made up of your boss summon and only him, he is the strongest of us all his name is, well no one knows his name so we simply call him Tim which he seems to prefer."  
"wait i thought you were all as strong as your summoner."  
"well that is true, but each class is only equal to a percentage of your power for instance a low class is equal to 10 percent, Middle is equal to 23 percent, high is 55 percent, very high is 75 percent and cloud is at 99 percent of your power."  
"okay i understand that" said naruto.  
"Great now its time to train"  
"Oh what are you going to teach me?" "well first we gotta teach you how to fly" " Thats impossible there's no way i can fly"  
" oh i guess we were wrong i guess we cant be your summons after all."  
" Never mind I was wrong please teach me how to fly!" exclaimed naruto "  
"well heres how you do it you know how chakra is made up of physical and spiritual energy right so to fly you simply focus your physical energy outwards." said kash "alright here it goes" naruto sat down and started to medatate after nearly 6 hours of trying he could barely lift his leg off the ground with only physical energy. He opend his eyes and noticed the sun start to go down.

"You know you can't leave intill you learn how to fly right?" said kash "what!" exclaimed naruto

" only those that can fly can get off this mountain."

"great" said naruto "well no time like the present" naruto stood up and began gathering pure physical energy. Sarutobi did say he worked best under life and death situations and after that short thought he flung himself off the mountain.  
He tried as hard as he could knowing if he failed he would die but he just couldnt do it. It was almost as if there was a mental barrier blocking him from being able to fly, so he let go of his hold on his physical energy and gathered his spiritual engery and he opend the barrier as wide as he could with that energy till the barrier/doors broke off their hinges. He let go of his spirutal energy and once angain gatherd his physical energy,but this time their was something different it gatherd faster, and stronger as if there was nothing holding it back anymore; with that thought he expelled the physical energy out of his body and stared in wonderment as he slowly stopped his descent. He started laughing when he realized what he just did.  
Kash looked on in pride as naruto learned to fly, with smile on his face he flew towards naruto and said

"naruto now that you know how to fly your true training may now begin".

Another chapter i hope you enjoy this one more i realized that my first one was very lacking and i re-read it and didnt like it i hope this one is better. 


	3. training

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

**Top of Mount. Talon**

"Okay Naruto it's time to begin you training the fighting style you will learn will be MMA, now MMA is mixed martial arts, its basically taking every style and putting them together to create the best offense and defense for different types of opponents. For example for a very fast oppenent all you would do is wait till the very last second and then parry the punch and as he is overextended you would get into his personal space wrap one arm over his shoulder and have the other arm wrap around his arm so he can no longer use that arm and once you have control you bend your knees and put one knee between his legs and wrap that leg around his foot and push down giving you control of his/her body while you are on the ground and from their you can do various moves to disable their arms and legs

and weaken their body. But for now you will practice parrying for 1 day non stop and while you do that I'll come up a plan for you cardio workout." said Kash

"umm I don't really see how that will be effective" said naruto

"hmm I guess I'll have to show you then wont I" said kash, after that being said kash started to grow! Right before Naruto's eyes, he now stood at 6 feet tall and his wings moved to his shoulders and at the end of the wings were fists the color of his feathers turned to a deep orange which signify s him as Naruto's personal summon.

"you ready Naruto?"

"of course!" exclaimed naruto

" OK throw a punch at me"

As naruto went to punch kash in the jaw right before the punch landed kash brought up his hand and slightly pushed the hand to the left and moved his head slightly to the right causing the punch to sail right over his shoulder now and kash then grabbed hold of the overextended arm and punch naruto right in face and he let go of his hold on Naruto's hand at the same time causing naruto to fly back into the peak of the mountain 20 yards away and formed a naruto shaped hole in the side of the peak. After a few minutes naruto slowly pulled himself out of the hole feeling his jaw bone slowly mend itself back together thanks to the fox's chakra healing him or should he say his secondary chakra, oh well you get the point.

Naruto quickly flew down to see kash back in his original form in a medatative position naruto knowing that this style will be extremely effective and to think this was just the beginning!

"okay now that you realize how effective this is you will first learn 2 basic moves a jab a right cross and your fighting stance we'll first start with the fighting stance this stance is know as the western boxing stance you spread your legs 6 inches apart and the left foot is in front of you while the right foot is behind you and is at a 40 degree angle and you keep the heel of your right foot off the ground at all times. Now bring your hands up to cover your face and throw a jab with your left hand and twist your hips at the same time, the twist of the hips is where your power is coming from and its a lot more powerful and faster the cocking your arm back. Now practice this while I think of your workout."

As kash sat down naruto stood in his stance and moved his feet around to try and find the best foot position to keep his center of balance and once that was done naruto brought his hands up to his fast and threw a left jab and twist his hips at the same time to add more power, he accidentally overextended himself and he ended up face planting on the ground below him sighing he stood up and began again.

After nearly an hour has passed naruto believed he had the jab down perfectly, but he would ask kash

to see if their was any corrections to be made. As he walked over to kash and he noticed he was fast asleep, naruto sweat dropped when he realized how lazy his instructor was.

"KASH!" yelled naruto and with that kash shot up into the air and looked around at naruto and began pecking his head for waking him up.

"kash stop that, that hurts!" said naruto

"well next time don't wake me up like that and just continue practicing" said kash

"okay, have you figured out my workout yet?"

"yes I have from now on everyday you will do 10 push ups and situps followed by a mile run along the top of the mountain the top of the mountain has a diameter of 5820 feet or 1 mile. This may not seem like much but everyday you will add 1 push up and sit ups and every week you will add 1 mile."

"Kash that's still not that much" said naruto and to prove his point he went down on the ground and began his pushups; sarutobi had him do these all the time so they shouldn't be that hard. When naruto hit the 4th pushup he started to get very tired and he eventually collapsed after completing his 8th pushup.

Kash laughed seeing Naruto's confused and tired expression " so naruto do you still think this will be so easy?"

"no not at all, but how come I get so tired so easy up here and down on earth I can do at least 50 of these no problem?" said naruto

"oh I guess I forgot to tell you, but since we're so high up in the air the air is a whole lot thinner, but after continuous training under these conditions your stamina will rise like crazy eventually you'll be at the point where you could run for weeks without losing your breath once while on the surface."

"okay can you look at my jab I've been working on it for awhile now and I need to know if im doing anything wrong." said naruto

That's how the first 3 months went by with naruto getting up everyday and doing his workout of pushups and sit ups and his run on the top of the mountain in the beginning it was a struggle everyday,but his body eventually got used to the harsh conditions. After his daily workout he would practice various moves kash taught him and at the end of the day he would go to relax in the hot springs nearby, by the end of the 3 months he was doing 94 pushups and situps a day followed by a 12 mile run. His training consisted of mainly hand to hand combat with a few kicks and learning how to take down an opponent from various positions. On the last day of the third month kash finally deemed him ready to learn submissions.

"alright naruto create a clone to practice with first you will get in their guard and one they wrap they're legs around you it limits what you can do so to get out of that you will place your right knee in the middle of their ass and your left knee at a 90 degree angle outside of their body and you tense your back and if that doesn't work don't worry just place your hands on their hips and push down and slide your right leg down and up and then place your left leg where your right leg was previously and slide that leg down and then up a little and you will break their guard and from their you can get into side control you place your left knee into their hip to limit movement and and your left or right arm depending on which side of the body your on underneath their neck and you grab the wrist of that arm with your other arm while your laying down on that person and if done correctly your opponent will feel as if there is 100 kilos on top of them. Now from here you can get into full mount you simply switch the positions of your legs and you swing your hips as high as you can in an exploding motion and you place one leg on one side of your opponents body and the other leg on the other side and from their you have full control of your opponents body and you can do various submissions from here or you can simply beat your opponent's face into the ground."

For the next 3 months naruto would practice grappling non stop and within that 3 months he learned only the basics moves, because according to kash having a good grasp on a few moves and be able to execute them instinctual was far better then knowing flashy moves that take time more time and effort.

On the day of the beginning of the 7th month after naruto completed his morning routine of push up sit ups punches and kicks. Kash walked up to him and said "naruto now that you have all the basics fully mastered I want you to fly over to the mountain 3 miles to the right of us, and for the next 4 months I want you to personally learn about all of the summons from the lowest class to the boss summon, and once you have that completed meet me back here and we will continue the last month of your training."

"okay I'll be back in 4 months" said naruto as you jumped off the mountain leaving the barren, rocky and flat mountain peak behind.

"hmm he's almost faster then me when I transform, hes going to be a legend one day and the birds will always stand behind him no matter what." said kash to himself.

As Naruto neared the mountain he noticed there was no movement on the ground and it quiet eerily quiet. As he descended into the middle of the village he called around and knocked on various doors to see if anyone was home. Seeing that nobody was here he looked around for sign of a fight or struggle he examined the whole town and couldn't find one thing that would point or lead to a sign of struggle. After figuring out that the birds were gone he settled down to wait but nearly after an hour of sitting his patience eventually wore off and he started to think where could of the birds have of gone? He looked under rocks he looked in trees,but there weren't any birds to be found! With that thought naruto fell back onto his back and stared at the deep blue sky and from their he noticed a bird not just one bird but a whole flock of them they're must be hundreds he exclaimed!

Naruto stood up and began to fly up to the flock of birds and when he arrived all the birds stopped to stare at him and began to whisper to one another. Eventually Tim came down to Naruto's level and asked " who are you human?"

Naruto turned around to look at a bird the size of his short 6 soon to be 7 year old body, tim had light blue feathers mixed in with several other white feathers for every 2 blue ones. He also had a wingspan of 4 and a half feet. He wore a white tunic with the crest of the bird which signifies him as the boss summon. The crest was made up of a shield and on that shield a large bird carried an snake in 1 talon and an frog in another, but in its beak was a slug, the crest was colored in red,orange,purple,white,and blue.

"My name is Naruto and I am the new summoner for the birds, I was sent here from kash over on mount talon he told me I must learn about all of the summons so I can learn better teamwork when it comes time to fight."

"OK naruto, ALRIGHT EVERYONE THIS IS NARUTO AND HE IS OUR NEW SUMMONER PLEASE COME AND STAND IN AN ORDILY FASHION LINE AND WAIT YOUR TURN YOU WILL EACH HAVE 60 MIN. TO TALK ABOUT YOURSELFS." Yelled Tim in an instant nearly every bird but Tim was inline and over the period of 1 month naruto learned about every single one of his summons from the lowest class to the very high class the only summon that did not speak to him was Tim.

On the day of the 2nd month Tim approached him and started to talk about himself they sat in mid air and Tim told him when he was born all the way to present day he left no secret and told him everything from the birth of his son to the death of his mate. When Tim was finished telling his life story naruto asked " Tim why did you tell me all of that usually the other birds just told me the basics, but you told me everything about yourself."

"well before I answer that question I must tell you about my power and why it makes me the strongest bird in the world is because I have the ability to join your body and power this ability is similar to the toad sage technique except for that instead of drawing in more power for you our power is combined which almost completely doubles your strength and in this combined state your physical body will change, but the changes will be minor you will probably grow wings for a short period of time to help accommodate the combined power, but for this to work both parties need to know everything about each other so they can synchronize attacks more effectively, does that answer your question naruto?"

"yes, so I have to tell you everything correct?" asked naruto

"yes" said Tim

and with that response naruto began his life's tale it didn't take nowhere near the 8 hours it took Tim, but it took quite awhile, he told him how he was treated at his home about the fox that used to live in his stomach to Sarutobi teaching him everything he knew because of some old law, he eventually finished on present day right before he started talking to Tim.

For the next month naruto and Tim practiced combining their powers and once that was completed tanaro(Tim and Naruto's combined name) would appear tanaro would stand at 5 foot 2 even which would change as naruto grew older, tanaro's hair stood up defying gravity from the amount of power instead of a neon yellow color narutos hair now had streaks of white and blue in it. He also had a pair of wings with a wing span of 6 foot the wings were a golden color with streaks of black and silver through them and on the front of his shirt the bird crest stood proudly upon the front of his shirt. This form would change though according to Tim when he drew-upon his reservoir of demon chakra.

For the last two months Naruto and Tim practiced in their combined form various attacks and combinations. By the end of the 4th month naruto knew Tim as if they were attached to the hip for their entire lives and vice versa.

"alright naruto its time for you to return to mount talon and continue your training their." said Tim

"GOODBYE EVERYONE I'LL SEE YOU ALL HOPEFULLY SOMETIME SOON!" yelled naruto

with that he flew away from the village and went to kash to complete the last month of taijutsu training.

**Mount. Talon**

Naruto stood at the barren wasteland known as mount talon he quickly found the cave that he lived in previously and he entered the cave and called out "kash I'm back!"

"yea yea hold on im coming." and with a minute kash came around holding an white and blue pants along with a deep v blue and white shirt, along with a blood red undershirt and 2 bracelets along with a pair of boots.

"now naruto for the rest of your life you will wear this clothing the undershirt,boots,and bracelets and weighted and are extremely heavy. The boots weigh 20kg(around 44lbs.) the shirt weighs 30kg(about 63lbs.) and the bracelets weigh 25kg( about 52 lbs.) now these clothes have seals weaved into the fabric to get longer or to repair tears or holes all you do is simply add a little bit of chakra to the clothing when you need to repair them, for the rest of this month you will readjust to your new weight and you will workout non stop from dawn till dusk except for the last week we will review everything you learned about from me.

It was the day before the last day of the month and today was Naruto's birthday and with the permission of kash they both went down to the village of birds and celebrated naruto turning 7 years old. It was a very fun party for naruto because he knew everyone and they all loved him as if he were one of their own they all knew they would gladly lay down their lives to protect naruto.

On the last day after naruto finished his early morning workout.

"naruto you have learned all you can from the birds now it is time for you to branch out on your own and learn from life and gather experience for the next 6 months you are to travel and when you have completed your traveling you are to return to your home konoha.

"okay, goodbye kash" after saying goodbye he flew to the bird village and said goodbyes.

When he was done he flew down to earth leaving his mountain home and he begun his traveling days.

A lot longer then I am used to writing its nothing big like a 10k word chapter, but im taking baby steps before I reach that point I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot more my skills as a writer are still developing, I appreciate the flamers they help my ability as a writer as long as they tell me where I went wrong.


End file.
